<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Unknown by wlwfixs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130086">Into the Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfixs/pseuds/wlwfixs'>wlwfixs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Snuggling, a little angst but its mostly soothed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfixs/pseuds/wlwfixs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right before the events of Into the Unknown. Elsa leaves game night and you follow her to her bedroom. She confesses hearing the voice and feeling so much nervousness/excitement. Comfort/Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), elsa/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after four years of being in love w elsa i'm finally posting a fic. i still haven't figured out AO3's formatting so just roll w me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family game night happens on the second Friday of each month in the study tucked down the hall from the Queen’s bedroom. Tonight was charades and you were determined to win. Anna was typically as good as your guessing, so you knew you could score some serious points as long as your other partner, the Queen of Arendelle and your wife, didn’t throw off the game. Elsa was laughably bad at charades. Terrible. That didn’t stop her from trying though.<br/>
Sometimes she would get so frustrated little snow flurries would form around her and give you clues. Elsa typically shooed them away but you were always mesmerized by the tiny flecks that would evaporate just as quickly as they sprouted from her elegant hands.<br/>
Tonight is no different. The lightning round kills your lead and leaves the girls in the dust. Although you originally were fixated on securing a win for the team, your attention was divided when Elsa first entered the room.<br/>
She was wearing a new nightgown. It was a beautiful deep purple with a scalloped neckline that made you want to press butterfly kisses along her neck. A soft shimmer danced around her full hips.<br/>
Her magic, no doubt. It was ethereal.<br/>
You knew she had been working on a piece for a few days, but this was your favorite nightgown by far.<br/>
Elsa stands from the couch and makes her way to Sven, looking painfully cute when she scowls at the reindeer for taking her pillow. She plucks a prompt from the basket and reads it, then lets the paper flutter to the ground.<br/>
Okay. Focus. One last round, double points. This could turn it all around.<br/>
Elsa moves awkwardly which looks a bit weird on her dainty frame. You stifle your giggles but fall silent when her eyes widen.<br/>
You catch her mouth part just a bit as if she’s gasping.<br/>
Elsa turns around and looks outside. Her weight shifts forward to her toes like she’s leaning toward something.<br/>
You and Anna exchange a look.<br/>
“Elsa, you okay?” You stand up, crossing the floor quickly and rest a hand on her arm.<br/>
She moves away from you very subtly, though it feels like a little kick in the shin. Elsa didn’t seek physical comfort often. You knew she preferred to initiate.<br/>
She blinks once, then turns around. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand the prompt.” A pause. “Actually, I think I’ll turn in for the night.”<br/>
Anna stands quickly. “Are you okay?” The tenderness in her voice makes you smile worriedly. If she thinks Elsa is upset then Elsa is definitely upset. Or distressed. Or worried—which she usually was.<br/>
“Yes, just a little tired.” Elsa says over her shoulder, stopping in the doorframe. “Goodnight.”<br/>
Elsa doesn’t shut the door after she leaves. A gentle invitation.<br/>
Anna picks up the offending piece of paper from the floor. “Ice, really?”<br/>
You collect the other pieces. “I’m gonna go check on her.” You say, handing Anna the little basket. “Is that okay?”<br/>
She smiles, taking you up in her arms. “Of course. Please tell me if she needs anything.”<br/>
“Always.”<br/>
You hug Kristoff and Olaf and Sven and wish everyone a goodnight.</p><p>                                                                                                ❄ ❄ ❄</p><p>The walk to your bedroom is short. You knock and wait for her soft response.<br/>
“Come in.”<br/>
Elsa is standing by the great window. She practically glows under the cool light of the moon. Her gown shimmers as she turns to you, face softening. “Hi, darling. I thought you were Anna.” She speaks to you so lovingly you could melt.<br/>
“It’s me. I saw you in there, snowflake. What happened?”<br/>
“Just anxious.” She says a little too fast.<br/>
You look at her and she tightens her mother’s shawl around her shoulders, a tell-tale sign of her lying.<br/>
Elsa moves to the bed and sits on the edge, tension draining from her body.<br/>
You take your seat next to her and rest your hand in the space between you.<br/>
You sit in silence for a while. Elsa holds your hand.<br/>
“I’ve been hearing a voice.”<br/>
And she tells you everything. It’s scary and alluring. Selfishly, you hope she ignores it. There has been enough drama in this family for two lifetimes.<br/>
After her lengthy monologue about her reservations and curiosities, Elsa yawns and rests her head on your shoulder.<br/>
“You need to take your makeup off, love.” You murmur, stroking her arm when she reaches for you.<br/>
“I know.” The Queen huffs, marching herself to the adjourning bathroom.<br/>
She returns bare faced. Elsa toes off her purple slippers and crawls in the bed, patting the spot you slept every night.<br/>
“You want to be held?” You tease, climbing into the bed regardless.<br/>
“Yes, please.” Elsa holds her arms out and you gather her up, nearly purring at her scent. She smells of lavender and fresh snow.<br/>
In special moments like this, she would curl up against you and nuzzle her nose into the crook of your neck. You would feel that soothing coolness that seemed to come from the core of her being. Your beautiful queen.<br/>
Time passes so slow you believe she’s fallen asleep.<br/>
You feel her press closer to your side, face mashing into your chest like she’s finding comfort at your center.<br/>
“I think I’m scared of messing this up.” She whispers.<br/>
“Messing what up?” You rub your hand up and down her waist.<br/>
“My purpose or my destiny or—Something. I’m scared I’ll never understand why I have powers. Why my family has been so… So good to me, despite everything I’ve put you through.”<br/>
You think about her words carefully. “You deserve love, Elsa.”<br/>
“I spent my childhood convinced that I didn’t.” She speaks so delicately you think she’s masking tears. Holding them in.<br/>
“It’s hard to unlearn something you told yourself for so long. Darling, I think you need to cry.”<br/>
Her shoulders shake and you hear a few sniffles, then she crumbles on top of you, her body racked with sobs.<br/>
You whisper all sorts of reassurances.<br/>
We’re safe.<br/>
Let it out.<br/>
I love you.<br/>
Elsa holds you fiercely after until she falls into an exhausted sleep and her grip loosens. You tuck a few of her unruly bangs back and stare at the ceiling.<br/>
“She’s come so far.” You think to yourself.<br/>
You don’t want this voice to call her somewhere, but deep down you know how much Elsa craves a freedom that these castle walls could never offer.<br/>
Feeling selfish for the second time tonight, you hold her in your arms and fall asleep with the wish of never having to let her go. </p><p>                                                                                                ❄ ❄ ❄</p><p>“Y/N, wake up!” Someone shakes your shoulders. You groan and sit up, trying to blink the sleep from your eyes. It has to be the middle of the night. Anna looks at you with wild eyes, her braids slightly tousled from sleep.<br/>
You blink. “What’s wrong?” It’s not like her to be up past ten.<br/>
She pulls you up off the bed before she replies. “There are crystals floating in the air! I would say they’re strange but, well, we have Elsa.”<br/>
Understatement of the century.<br/>
The two of you race down the hallway. You catch a glimpse of the portraits of the family you have come to love so dearly.<br/>
You suddenly remember your conversation with Elsa. Could the voice have done this?<br/>
“So you think Elsa made the crystals?” You ask.<br/>
Anna heaves the castle doors open. The staff is evacuating and two guards are heading straight for you. Anna grabs your hand and you start to run. Finding Elsa is more important than being protected. If anything, you would be safer with the Queen than her guards.<br/>
“I guess. I don’t know anyone else who could but there are thousands of them. They’ve got strange symbols on them.” She calls over the rush of wind.<br/>
Suddenly the crystals fall and shatter.<br/>
You snatch one up from the ground before catching up to Anna.<br/>
The ground shakes and another gust of wind pushes you sideways.<br/>
Your heart is racing with crazy scenarios, all of which end badly for your beloved.<br/>
You catch a glimpse of a purple dress before the earth rolls under you, sending you to the ground.<br/>
You hit your head on something hard and the world turns black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading! if u liked it please let me know!! u can talk to me on tumblr @ rapsfics &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>